


Safe with you

by torna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, set after the end of chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torna/pseuds/torna
Summary: Jin feels safer with Malos around, and surprisingly Malos feels the same way about Jin.





	Safe with you

 

“Let me be honest with you: I sleep better when you’re next to me.”   
Jin looked away after making that confession, as if he was embarrassed. Malos was his partner, his lover. He knew Malos would probably understand, and at worst make a sarcastic comment if not show concern for Jin’s wellbeing. Jin could imagine him saying something about how it isn't good for his health to stay awake whenever one of them was away from the other on a mission, or any other reasons. 

 

They were sat on the side of the bed in Malos’ room, it was late: around 1 AM. Malos had just gotten back from a previous engagement with Akhos where they had tried to capture the Aegis in Uraya, but instead had ended up awakening it’s hidden power. It goes without saying that things had ended badly for them. Jin was just happy to see them both back safely, his fellow Torna members were incredibly important to him. Malos especially, as his partner. It was different with Akhos, Patroka and Mikhail however. Jin had met them all during the most vulnerable times of their lives and helped them all to get back on their feet, causing him to feel immensely protective over them. Maybe Malos felt the same towards him too, as Malos had done the same for Jin all those hundreds of years ago.

 

Malos looked at him, his expression hard to read but clearly prompting Jin to continue with what he was saying, and so he did.  
“Ever since you took me in, gave me a home, a reason to go on, showed me love… It’s so hard being without you. Your presence is comforting to me.” Jin looked away after saying this, feeling a bit childish for being so clingy. “I know it’s probably stupid of me, immature even. But I can’t stand being away from you.”  
He wasn’t sure what he was expecting as a response. Malos was usually quite brash and uncaring most of the time, but when it came to certain delicate situations involving those closest to him, his hidden softer side would tend to come out. Knowing thiswas still not enough to calm Jin’s nerves. The response he received, however, was not what he ever would have expected.

 

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you Jin.”  
Jin looked back up at Malos after hearing this, expecting maybe a smile or a hint that suggested Malos was making some kind of joke. He didn’t find any such hint however, Malos was serious.  
“Really? Please explain.”  
“I never knew love before I met you. All I knew was the hate I gained from Amalthus, and continued to get up until I left him. You showed me what being loved feels like.”  
“I never knew my love meant so much to you…” Jin murmured, not sure how else to respond.  
“It means the world Jin. You’re everything to me. You’re the reason i’m doing this whole thing. At first it was all I knew, because Amalthus made me this way. But after meeting you you’re all I fight for.”  
“I’m touched, Malos. Truly.”

At this, Malos smiled honestly. It was a rare and beloved sight to see him smile with no cockiness or anything similar involved. Malos then pulled the shorter man into a hug.  
“I love you, you know that?” He whispered.  
“I’ll never forget it. Even after we’ve finally finished this mission and i’m finally gone.”

 

After several minutes of silent embracing, they parted. Jin looked up at Malos, who appeared visibly tired.  
“Come, rest. I’m here now.” He told Malos as he sat down on the bed. The two were both already out of their battle gear and ready to relax. Upon hearing this, Malos basically threw himself into the bed, so that his head was resting on Jin’s chest. Jin tenderly wrapped the covers around them both. It was an extremely rare sight to see Malos like this. He knew the mission had been tough and had ended badly, but he hadn’t realised how Malos must have been taking it until now.  
“I think… I’m going to drift off for a while. Now that I have you here with me.” Malos muttered to Jin, clearly growing more sleepy.  
“Of course. Sleep well, my love.” He whispered before placing a quick kiss on Malos’ head before the other fell asleep. 

 

It was good to have Malos in his arms, safe and sound finally. Knowing this, Jin finally drifted off too.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like asking anyone to proof read this for me, I hope its okay!


End file.
